elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talitha Ambrose
Talitha Ambrose is the disowned daughter of Baroness Oksana Ambrose and the former heiress to the Ambrose family fortune. Until February 3305, that fortune, as well as the fortunes of multiple other royal and noble families from across the Core Systems, was part of the assets of the Ambrose Foundation, a family-run investment and charity firm. Lady Talitha was reported missing shortly after all of the Ambrose Foundation's assets, some 300 billion credits in total, were abruptly liquidated and transferred to multiple anonymous accounts. It later emerged that she was a gambling addict who had bet and lost the entire Ambrose Foundation in a high-stakes poker game, and went into hiding out of shame. Deeply disappointed with her daughter's actions, Baroness Oksana revoked her noble title. Afterwards, Talitha revealed that the incident had helped her break free from her gambling addition, and announced her intention to use her society connections to assist addition support charities. Timeline 09 MAR 3305 *The former heiress to the Ambrose Foundation has confessed that she lost her family's entire fortune through excessive gambling. Lady Talitha – now ordinary Talitha Ambrose – provided this statement to Vox Galactica: "Everything you’ve read is true. I attended a lavish event hosted by Jokers' Deck, staked the entire Ambrose estate and lost it all. But I don't regret a thing. The gambling problem I’ve suffered with for years has finally been cured. I believe my addiction was fuelled by having far more wealth than any individual should. I now plan to use my connections to raise funds for addiction support charities. I don't blame Jokers' Deck for my situation, since I knew the risks when I joined. And frankly, it could have been worse – I've seen corporations won and lost over a hand of deadlock poker."GalNet: Disowned Heiress Admits Gambling Addiction 02 MAR 3305 *It has been revealed that Lady Talitha Ambrose's 300 billion credit fortune vanished as a result of her participation in a powerful gambling ring. Confirmation came when Baroness Oksana Ambrose shared a report from the Wallglass Investigations Agency: "Multiple sources verify that Lady Talitha has been a member of Jokers' Deck for years. At the group's most recent event, she bet the entire Ambrose Foundation during an epic game of high-stakes deadlock poker, and eventually lost. Lady Talitha was apparently devastated, fleeing the venue soon after. Some attendees believe that the game was rigged by one or more other players, who aimed to exploit Lady Talitha’s well-known gambling addiction. The organisers of Jokers' Deck remain anonymous and untraceable, so retrieving the family’s assets is unlikely." An Ambrose Foundation spokesperson later stated that Baroness Oksana has officially revoked Lady Talitha’s title, vowing never to speak to her daughter again.GalNet: Heiress's Fortune Lost to Gambling 23 FEB 3305 *Lady Talitha Ambrose, the missing Ambrose Foundation heiress, has been alleged to have a history of gambling that may explain the sudden loss of her family’s entire fortune. Independent journalist Flint 'Firemaker' Lafosse commented on the Rewired news feed: "Baroness Oksana has convinced everyone that her daughter was kidnapped and forced to surrender her vast inheritance. What the baroness failed to mention is that Lady Talitha's name has long been associated with an exclusive gambling circle named Jokers' Deck. Some of the wealthiest individuals in the galaxy are believed to be associated with the group, including corporate CEOs, senior politicians, minor royals, pirate lords and cartel kingpins. Several famous names are rumoured to be in Jokers' Deck, including at least one member of the Rochester family. Is it possible that Lady Talitha wasn't kidnapped but is instead hiding in shame, having gambled away the entire Ambrose Foundation?"GalNet: Heiress's Gambling Connections Revealed 15 FEB 3305 *The Ambrose Foundation has confirmed that Lady Talitha Ambrose is missing, and that all of its assets have been lost. Baroness Oksana Ambrose, head of the institution, told the media: "Everything we own has been transferred from our accounts to who knows where. Emergency funds are being used to settle debts and pay staff, but essentially the Ambrose Foundation is ruined. I can only assume that vicious criminals have kidnapped Lady Talitha and tortured her into surrendering her inheritance. I have used the last of our reserves to hire the Wallglass Investigations Agency. I pray that they can locate and rescue my beloved daughter."GalNet: Heiress Confirmed Missing 09 FEB 3305 *The family-run Ambrose Foundation, a multi-billion credit institution, has lost its entire fortune in a single day. Business analyst Marlon Royce reported on Vox Galactica: "The Ambrose Foundation combines the wealth of several centuries-old royal and noble houses. It is primarily involved in corporate investment and occasional charity work. All of that changed abruptly when its accountants announced the loss of 100% of all assets, worth nearly three hundred billion credits. Inexplicably, everything the foundation owned has been liquidated and transferred to anonymous accounts at banks scattered throughout the galaxy. Local security services are investigating a possible data hack. But of greater concern is the disappearance of family heiress Lady Talitha Ambrose. Some fear she has been kidnapped and forced to provide authorisation codes to her colossal inheritance."GalNet: Ambrose Foundation Bankrupted Overnight References